Truth or dare, with out the truth!
by Autunmheart
Summary: One stormy night, Rodrick and Greg decide to play a game of truth or dare, only with out the truth.From eating socks, to watching their parents home movies, the night is pretty gross.Stupid summary I know.


**I wrote this story because I was bored while on vacation. Some of the dares I got from watching Total Drama Island and The Replacments, neather of which I do not own. Read and Review. Flames will be used to roast marshmellos.**

_Greg's POV_

"I'm bored!"Manny wailed loudly for the seventh time that night. Rodrick though down the magizen he was reading and yelled,"Go to bed then!"I covered my ears knowing what was coming."Whaaaa!"Manny burst out crying and raced upstairs."Do you have to be so mean to him? We're bored to!"I snapped at him. Rodrick just smiled and said,"Yes and not for long. I dare you to eat a sock."I just stared at him. So that was his idea, Truth or Dare without the truth part."No way. I'd reather stay outside in the rain."

A loud rumble of thunder echoed outside making me rethink that coment. With a sigh I held out my hand and said,"Where is it?"Rodrick pulled of his shoe and one of his socks and handed it to me. My only thought at this point was, Why did mom and dad have to go one vacation tonight? I goaned and bit into it. Yuck. It tasted lick dog poop, not that I knew what dog poop tasted like that is. I had to force myself to swallow it and when I did I said,"Your turn. I dare you to eat underwear."

He goaned loudly and held out his hand. I didn't take off mine for many resions, manly because I didn't want him to make me do something worse then that. Insted I ran upsairs and got a pair of Manny's. He was curled up in a ball on his bed sobbing loudly and didn't notace me when I came in. I tiptoed over to his dresser and took out the oldest, nastest looking pair I could find. The smell alone was almost enough to make me sick so I knew it would make my brother sick. And probiley get me killed. When I returned down stairs, Rodrick said,"Tell me that isn't your underwear."I shok me head and replied,"Nope, they're Manny's."Rodrick frowned and said,"You'd think mom would do better job of cleaning them."I waited until he had bit into them and I'd got a good picture before saying,"I don't think they've been cleaned."He covered his mouth and raced to that bathroom where I'm guessing he got sick.

When he came out, he didn't look to happy."I dare you to lick a shoe. My shoe."He stuck out his foot and I gagged."Gross! Are you trying to kill me?""Nope, just trying to get you back for making me eat underwear."I decided not to tell him about the picture. I got down and pretended to lick the shoe. I even gagged and recoled. Believe it or not, he fell for it. I guess that shows how stupid and gullible he can be sometimes."Fine, I did it. Now I dare you to smell one of Manny's old dipers.""We don't have one, stupid."I rolled my eyes and went into mom and dad's room. After a moment, I found what I was looking for and came back out. We crowed around the coffi table and opened the photo album the the first page. There was an old, never before cleaned baby diper."I can't believe she saved that!"Rodrick gagged and picked it up. He took a long smell of it and was back in the bathroom getting sick again.

"Watch Mom & Dad's home movies."He called. I'm not even going to atempt to dicribe them because if I did, you'd probily be sick like I was. After that I dared Rodrick to watch The Little Mermaid, which didn't go over so well with him, both because he freaked out half way though and also because I got another good picture of him. Of corse then it was my turn and he had to pick a dare from this show that came on after The Little Mermaid. It was called TDI and one of the contestaints had to eat dog food. All Rodrick had to do was point at the TV and I knew this wasn't going to be good."I dare you to eat dog food."He snickered and got out some of Sweety's old dog food and dumped it into a plate. I forced myself not to get sick and take a good bite out of it. It was acully pretty good so I couldn't resist say,"Mmmm, meaty tasting."Of corse that made Rodrick sick just like the fat guy had made the host(and everyone else) sick on the show.

When Rodrick came out of the bathroom I told him,"Might want to go back in there because I dare you to drink out of the tolet."He just shrugged and bent over the tolet. I don't know what happened next because I turned away from him. He then made me eat dirt, which tasted worse then the sock I had eat earlier, and I made him eat cat food which he refused to do even though he'd made me eat dog both got freaked out on the next two dares which were watch one of Manny's baby shows(me)and listen to classical music(Rodrick). Neather one turned out good. Then I had to prank call Vice princepal, Mr. Roy. I dieled his number and prayed he wouldn't pick up. Of corse he did.

"Hello, Mr. Roy? This is Steave from 54.8 fm, the best radio station in Canada.""Yah, what do you want then?"I cleared my thoat and said,"We are willing to pay you $50 in cash right now if you eat a pair of your underpants."I turn the phone onto speaker so Rodrick could hear. He snickered and tried to keep from laughing."Really?"Mr Roy asked from the other end. There was a slight pause and the sound of shuffling around, followed by the sound of chewing."I'm doing it! Hold on! I'm almost halfway there!"Me and Rodrick both burst out laughing and Mr. Roy stopped and asked,"Who are you kids? I have caller ID!"I decided to end it right there."Nice one!"Rodrick laughed."$50 if you eat a pair of your underwear! He must be desprit!"I chuckled and said,"Alright, I dare you to prank call Heather Hills."

Rodrick shrugged and picked up the phone and dialed her number."Turn it on speacker so I can hear."I whispered and Rodrick did."Heather, this is Steave from 54.8 fm, the best radio station in Canada, we are willing to pay you $50 if you eat a pair of your underwear."There was a surprised pause from the other end followed by a,"Rodrick, seriously? You think I don't have caller ID? Quit wasting my time you loser."A dial tone followed."Nice."I comented."Oh, go lick your foot!"He snapped. I shrugged and took off my shoe and sock. If I had been able to, I would have done the dare. Unfortuly I wasn't able to reach my foot so I couldn't."I dare you to go stand out in the rain."Rodrick just snorted and asked,"What kind of dare is that?"As soon as he was outside, I slammed the door on him and locked it."Hey! Let me in!"He yelled and started banging on the door. I sighed happly, tomarrow I might be dead for this, but at lest tonight I didn't have to deal with my brother anymore. After locking the other doors and windows, I slumped down to watch TV. TDI was still on but now it was saying something about new contestants being accepted. I smiled and thought about it. I might get killed by some of these insain dares but I wouldn't have to deal with Rodrick any more. I picked up the phone and dialed."Hey mom. It's me, Greg. Listen this thing came on TV..."

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger! I just love them! I'll be doing a TDI fanfiction soon and as soon as that one is done, I might do a segual. Anyways, review! Flames will be used to roast marshmellos!**


End file.
